Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor laser device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor laser device having a “submount base 1,” a “AuSn layer 5b,” and a “semiconductor laser chip 6,” in this order, is known (JP H9-172224A). In the semiconductor laser device described in this reference, respective end portions of the base and the third conductive layer are arranged in a common plane.